T-cell mediated immunity is an adaptive process of developing antigen (Ag)-specific T lymphocytes to eliminate viruses, bacterial, parasitic infections or malignant cells. It can also involve aberrant recognition of self-antigen, leading to autoimmune inflammatory diseases. The Ag specificity of T lymphocytes is based on recognition through the T Cell Receptor (TCR) of unique antigenic peptides presented by Major Histocompatibility Complex (MHC) molecules on Ag-presenting cells (APC) (Broere, et al., Principles of Immunopharmacology, 2011). Each T lymphocyte expresses a unique TCR on the cell surface as the result of developmental selection upon maturation in the thymus. The TCR occurs in two forms as either an αβ heterodimer or as a γδ heterodimer. T cells express either the αβ form or the γδ form TCR on the cell surface. The four chains, α/β/γ/δ, all have a characteristic extracellular structure consisting of a highly polymorphic “immunoglobulin variable region”-like N-terminal domain and an “immunoglobulin constant region”-like second domain. Each of these domains has a characteristic intra-domain disulfide bridge. The constant region is proximal to the cell membrane, followed by a connecting peptide, a transmembrane region and a short cytoplasmic tail. The covalent linkage between the 2 chains of the heterodimeric TCR is formed by the cysteine residue located within the short connecting peptide sequence bridging the extracellular constant domain and the transmembrane region which forms a disulfide bond with the paired TCR chain cysteine residue at the corresponding position (The T cell Receptor Factsbook, 2001).
The αβ and γδ TCRs are associated with the non-polymorphic membrane-bound CD3 proteins to form the functional octameric TCR-CD3 complex, consisting of the TCR heterodimer and three dimeric signaling modules, CD3δ/ε, CD3γ/ε and CD3ζ/ζ or ζ/η. Ionizable residues in the transmembrane domain of each subunit form a polar network of interactions that hold the complex together. For T cell activation, the TCR N-terminal variable regions recognize the peptide/MHC complex presented on the surface of target cell, whereas the CD3 proteins participate in signal transduction (Call et al., Cell. 111(7):967-79, 2002; The T cell Receptor Factsbook, 2001).
αβ TCR, also called conventional TCR, is expressed on most lymphocytes and consists of the glycosylated polymorphic α and β chains. Different αβ TCRs can discriminate among different peptides embedded in the surfaces of MHC II (mostly expressed on APC cell surfaces) and MHC I (expressed on all nucleated cells) molecules, whose dimensions and shapes are relatively constant. The γδ TCR, though structurally similar to the αβ TCR, recognizes carbohydrate-, nucleotide-, or phosphor-carrying antigens in a fashion independent of MHC presentation (The T cell Receptor Factsbook, 2001; Girardi et al., J. Invest. Dermatol. 126(1):25-31, 2006; Hayes et al., Immunity. 16(6):827-38, 2002).
Cell surface proteins constitute only a small fraction of the cellular proteins and most of these proteins are not tumor-specific. In contrast, mutated or oncogenic tumor-associated proteins are typically intracellularly located, nuclear, cytoplasmic or secretory. Most intracellular proteins are exposed on the cell surface as part of a normal process of protein catabolism and presentation by MHC molecules. Intracellular proteins are usually degraded by the proteasome or endo/lysosomes, and the resulting specific peptide fragments bind to MHC class I/II molecules. These peptide/MHC complexes are displayed at the cell surface where they provide targets for T cell recognition via peptide/MHC TCR interaction (Scheinberg et al., Oncotarget. 4(5):647-8, 2013; Cheever et al., Clin. Cancer Res. 15(17):5323-37, 2009).
In the past two decades, fundamental advances in immunology and tumor biology, combined with the identification of a large number of tumor antigens, have led to significant progress in the field of cell-based immunotherapy. T cell therapy occupies a large space in the field of cell-based immunotherapy, with the goal of treating cancer by transferring autologous and ex vivo expanded T cells to patients, and has resulted in some notable antitumor responses (Blattman et al., Science. 305(5681):200-5, 2004). For example, the administration of naturally occurring tumor infiltrating lymphocytes (TILs) expanded ex vivo mediated an objective response rate ranging from 50-70% in melanoma patients, including bulky invasive tumors at multiple sites involving liver, lung, soft tissue and brain (Rosenberg et al., Nat. Rev. Cancer. 8(4):299-308, 2008; Dudley M E et al., J. Clin. Oncol. 23(10):2346-57, 2005).
A major limitation to the widespread application of TIL therapy is the difficulty in generating human T cells with antitumor potential. As an alternative approach, exogenous high-affinity TCRs can be introduced into normal autologous T cells of the patients through T cell engineering. The adoptive transfer of these cells into lympho-depleted patients has been shown to mediate cancer regression in cancers such as melanoma, colorectal carcinoma, and synovial sarcoma (Kunert R et al., Front. Immunol. 4:363, 2013). A recent phase I clinical trial using anti NY-ESO-1 TCRs against synovial sarcoma reported an overall response rate of 66% and complete response was achieved in one of the patients receiving the T cell therapy (Robbins P F et al., Clin. Cancer Res. 21(5):1019-27, 2015).
One of the advantages of TCR-engineered T cell therapy is that it can target the entire array of potential intracellular tumor-specific proteins, which are processed and delivered to the cell surface through MHC presentation. Furthermore, the TCR is highly sensitive and can be activated by just a few antigenic peptide/MHC molecules, which in turn can trigger a cytolytic T cell response, including cytokine secretion, T cell proliferation and cytolysis of defined target cells. Therefore, compared with antibody or small molecule therapies, TCR-engineered T cells are particularly valuable for their ability to kill target cells with very few copies of target intracellular antigens (Kunert R et al., Front. Immunol. 4:363, 2013).
However, unlike therapeutic antibodies, which are mostly discovered through hybridoma or display technologies, identification of target-specific TCRs requires the establishment of target peptide/MHC specific TCR clones from patient T cells and screening for the right α-β chain combination that has the optimal target antigen-binding affinity. Very often, phage/yeast display is employed after cloning of the TCR from patient T cells to further enhance the target binding affinity of the TCR. The whole process requires expertise in many areas and is time-consuming (Kobayashi E et al., Oncoimmunology. 3(1):e27258, 2014). The difficulties in the TCR discovery process have largely impeded the widespread application of TCR-engineered T cell therapy. It has also been hampered by treatment-related toxicity, in particularly with TCRs against antigens that are over-expressed on tumor cells but also expressed on healthy cells, or with TCRs recognizing off-target peptide/MHC complexes (Rosenberg S A et al., Science. 348(6230):62-8, 2015).
A different approach has been developed in recent years to engage T cells for targeted cancer immunotherapy. This new approach is called Chimeric Antigen Receptor T cell Therapy (CAR-T). It merges the exquisite targeting specificity of monoclonal antibodies with the potent cytotoxicity and long-term persistence provided by cytotoxic T cells. A CAR is composed of an extracellular domain that recognizes a cell surface antigen, a transmembrane region, and an intracellular signaling domain. The extracellular domain consists of the antigen-binding variable regions from the heavy and light chains of a monoclonal antibody that are fused into a single-chain variable fragment (scFv). The intracellular signaling domain contains an immunoreceptor tyrosine-based activation motif (ITAM), such as those from CD3ζ or FcRγ, and one or more costimulatory signaling domains, such as those from CD28, 4-1BB or OX40 (Barrett D M et al., Annu. Rev. Med. 65:333-47, 2014; Davila M L et al., Oncoimmunology. 1(9):1577-1583, 2012). Binding of target antigens by CARs grafted onto a T cell surface can trigger T cell effector functions independent of TCR-peptide/MHC complex interaction. Thus, T cells equipped with CARs can be redirected to attack a broad variety of cells, including those that do not match the MHC type of the TCRs on the T cells but express the target cell-surface antigens. This approach overcomes the constraints of MHC-restricted TCR recognition and avoids tumor escape through impairments in antigen presentation or MHC molecule expression. Clinical trials have shown clinically significant antitumor activity of CAR-T therapy in neuroblastoma (Louis C U et al., Blood. 118(23):6050-6056, 2011), B-ALL (Maude, S L, et al., New England Journal of Medicine 371:16:1507-1517, 2014), CLL (Brentjens, R J, et al. Blood 118:18:4817-4828, 2011), and B cell lymphoma (Kochenderfer, J N, et al. Blood 116:20:4099-4102, 2010). In one study, a 90% complete remission rate in 30 patients with B-ALL treated with CD19-CAR T therapy was reported (Maude, S L, et al., supra).
Most, if not all, CARs studied so far have been directed to tumor antigens with high cell surface expression. To target low-copy number cell-surface tumor antigens and intracellular tumor antigens, which represent 95% of all known tumor-specific antigens, there is a need to develop more potent and effective engineered cell therapies (Cheever, et al., Clin. Cancer Res. 15(17):5323-37, 2009).
Several attempts have been made to engineer chimeric receptor molecules having antibody specificity with T cell receptor effector functions. See, for example, Kuwana, Y, et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 149(3):960-968, 1987; Gross, G, et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA. 86:10024-10028, 1989; Gross, G & Eshhar, Z, FASEB J. 6(15):3370-3378, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 7,741,465. To this date, none of these chimeric receptors have been adopted for clinical use, and novel designs for antibody-TCR chimeric receptors with improved expression and functionality in human T cells are needed.
The disclosures of all publications, patents, patent applications and published patent applications referred to herein are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.